Warriors: Attack of the Dark Forest
by Kitty in the Soccer Ball
Summary: A new danger is arriving to the Clans. The Dark Forest and its leader, Tigerstar, are angry at StarClan and the Clans. Plotting an attack, they challenge StarClan and the forest. StarClan shares this message with one cat...but can it save the forest?
1. Allegiances ThunderClan

**Leader**:**Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt 

**Deputy**:**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 

**Medicine Cat**:**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes 

**Warriors**:**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat  
**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Molepaw**

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices: Molepaw-**big brown-and-cream tom

**Cherrypaw-**ginger she-cat**  
**

**Dovepaw**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypaw**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes 

**Queens**:**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, Dustpelt's two kits

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Sandstorm-**pale ginger she-cat, expecting Firestar's second litter of kits

**Sorreltail-**tortosieshell-and-white she-cat, expecting Brackenfur's second litter of kits**  
**

**Elders**:**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy**-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight


	2. Prologue

A beautiful, slender tortoiseshell she-cat padded towards the darkness of a forest, followed by a magnificent blue cat and three others: a white she-cat with gray ear-tips, a big white tom, and a large golden brown tom with fur like a lion's.

The blue cat paused, her eyes wild. "Do we have to go on, Spottedleaf? You know I don't like this place."

The tortoiseshell shuddered. "Yes, nor do I, Bluestar." She closed her eyes. "Clawpelt will be here. He killed me, just like Tigerstar almost did to you." Her eyes flashed back open. "But I know there is something going on in here. I can feel it in my fur."

The white she-cat whisked her tail away. "My mate's here," she sighed. "Poor Thistleclaw. If only I had known he would turn out like that."

Bluestar rounded on her. "I told you, Snowfur! But you didn't believe me!"

The other white cat stood in between the angry sisters. "This is no place to fight," he mewed softly. "Snowfur wouldn't have known. I am not proud of my father, but without him, would I have been born?"

Bluestar sighed. "You speak of the truth, Whitestorm," she mewed to the tom. "You would have made a great leader one day."

Whitestar flicked his tail but said nothing. Instead, he turned to the golden brown tom. "Lionheart, have you got anything to add?"

"About what?" the golden tom snarled. "Thistleclaw was my friend, a good warrior, and loyal, but he was too agressive. Can you blame Tigerstar for turning out that way when his mentor was as blood-thirsty as he was?"

Snowfur started to bristle, but Spottedleaf shouldered her way through the cats. "This is not a good argument. In here, we may not be harmed by these cats, nor can we harm them. But be wary; I can feel their hatred towards us."

The four cats continued on their way, Bluestar occasionally jumping at each sound. Then, an enormous tabby padded up to them. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. "You are not welcome." He glared at Whitestorm and Lionheart. "Ah, my friends."

"We are not your friends, Tigerstar," Lionheart snarled, unsheathing his claws. "I thought you were a good warrior, but you and your rogues killed me, no?"

Tigerstar twitched his ears. "And where did that get me?"

"Where you belong." Whitestorm glared at his former Clanmate. "You were my first friend," he meowed, his eyes clouding with memories and pain. "But why did you turn this way?"

"Your father was an excellent mentor," Tigerstar hissed. "He was rightfully leader until you-" He glared at Bluestar. "-you sniveling, cowardly cat took over. Ha! Without you, poor Firepaw wouldn't be in this mess!"

"He's a great leader!" snarled Bluestar. "And his name is Firestar!"

Tigerstar looked innocently up at her. "Oh. Oops. I forgot. Puny Firestar is leader, right?" He unsheathed his claws. "Not for any longer."

A gray tabby tom, bigger even than Tigerstar, shouldered his way through the forest and brightened at the newcomers. His eyes were only on two cats-Snowfur and Whitestorm. "You two! Did you come back to see me?"

"Thistleclaw!" Snowfur raced up to greet him, but Bluestar held her tail out.

"He's dangerous," she whispered.

"He's my mate!" Snowfur retorted, and bounded up to greet him, while Bluestar watched in horror. But Thistleclaw did nothing to hurt her. He purred and twined his tail with hers, looking mockingly at Bluestar.

Whitestorm padded up to him, but didn't try and act respectful. "You could have been a great leader, Father. Why did you leave me here while you killed yourself in your own bloody mess?"

"I was protecting my boundaries from RiverClan when a stupid tom attacked me," he snarled. "Bluestar should have sent me with a patrol, or her brave little deputy Redtail should have." He sneered. "But no. Those puny kittens didn't do anything, Whitestorm. And I had to leave you early. Did I even get a proper burial? I don't think so. Cats thoguht I was great until Bluestar revealed the lie about me being a battling, blood-hungry cat."

"You are," Bluestar growled.

"I wasn't! I was only loyal to my Clan!"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "This is no time for memories. I can tell you are planning something on the forest. What is it?"

This time, Tigerstar spoke. "Ha! YOu know, don't you? We want revenge. Revenge on Firestar, for what he did to me, revenge on RiverClan when he killed my mentor, revenge on SHadowClan when they joined you to attack Scourge, revenge on everything ever done wrong!"

"Yes. Revenge on WindClan, too," growled a new voice. A huge tom with a broken tail appeared. He loomed over the visitors. "And firestar, too."

"Brokenstar," Bluestar growled. "ThunderClan did so much to help you. Why betray us?"

"He was right," Brokenstar mewed, signalling to Tigerstar. "ThunderClan is a weak Clan. Yellowfang and Raggedstar were weak. They couldn't even hold back what plans I had for the forest-what incredible plans I had! And...that stupid medicine cat killed me. Why? Because of her new weak Clan." His voice was jagged with rage. "Do you understand now?"

Many more mangy cats appeared, their battle-scarred pelts gleaming in the night. Spottedleaf took a step back, but Tigerstar padded up to her and pulled her to his side. "Don't you just love this anger? This hatred? This fury?"

Spottedleaf pushed him away and bristled. "I love nothing here! Now tell me what you're planning!"

"We already told you. We challenge you, StarClan, and the forest, to a battle beyond description."


	3. Chapter 1

Brackenfur yawned and stretched out his claws next to Cloudtail and Thornclaw, who were sleeping peacefully among themselves. Arrogant Brambleclaw was sleeping in the middle of the shady den, growling in his sleep.

_I wonder if Sorreltail's okay._

Sorreltail, his mate, was sleeping besides her friend, Leafpool, who had now become a warrior. Brackenfur knew that Leafpool could never become a medicine cat again-she had broken to many parts of the warrior code. But he couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

_If Sorreltail was from a different Clan, would I have tried to run off with her too?_

He pushed away the thought and got to his paws, careful not to hit Dustpelt, who was behind him. Dustpelt was in a good mood, though, Ferncloud had just had another litter of his kits. Dustpelt was a senior warrior, and Ferncloud was a senior queen, but that didn't stop them from having more kits. Brackenfur wondered if Sorreltail would want a second litter of kits.

With a pang he realized that his kits were almost gone-Molekit, dead from the start, Honeyfern, dying by protecting Briarlight(which hadn't done much, since she had broken her spine anyway), Poppyfrost stuck with Honeyfern's former mate, and Cinderheart had wrenched one leg when she was an apprentice.

He shouldered his way out of the den and looked around the camp. Everything was peaceful and in order. Suddenly, a pelt brushed his.

"Hi, Brackenfur."

He realized that voice from anywhere. Sorreltail! He twined his tail with her tortoiseshell one. "Do you think that Ferncloud has had too many kits?"

Sorreltail purred. "Jealous Brackenfur!" She flicked his ear with her tail, and Brackenfur ducked carefully. Sorreltail looked at him with her eyes gleaming. "You don't know if I'm not expecting kits yet. Ask Jayfeather!"

Brackenfur snorted. Impossible. Since when did Sorreltail become a queen?

"I will," he promised simply.

Sorreltail purred again and left, heading towards Jayfeather's den. Brackenfur raelized that she hadn't been kidding. _What? _He carefully followed her and eavesdropped at the front of the den, where Jayfeather and Sorreltail were talking.

"...He doesn't know," Sorreltail was murmuring happily.

"You should tell him soon," came the irritated reply of Jayfeather. Jayfeather was always irritated. Brackenfur stifled a laugh and kept quiet.

"SHould I?" Sorreltail asked, mumbling to herself.

Jayfeather gave her a quick flick of his tail. "When will you? You're expecting a second litter of kits, and you won't tell Brackenfur." The gray tabby snorted. "Come on, Sorreltail, he'll want to know soon."

Sorreltail nodded and Brackenfur hid behind the den as she jumped out. He could tell she was confused from his disappearance. When she turned in a different direction, he quickly bounded out and purred. "Found you!"

Sorreltail shrieked a little and scrambled backwards, turning head over tail. She got up and shook her pelt. "Brackenfur, you mouse-brain! You almost scared me out of my fur!" she squealed good-naturedly. Brackenfur snorted and Sorreltail whispered, "I'm expecting kits, just like I said."

Brackenfur pretended to be surprised. "Really? That's great, Sorreltail! Now Ferncloud's not going to be the only queen with more than one litter!"

"I bet there's been lots of she-cats like that. Sandstorm's expecting Firestar's second litter, too." Sorreltail smirked, and then sat down with a sigh. "When do you think they'll come?"

Brackenfur shrugged. "It'll be soon, I'm sure."

Sorreltail nodded. "I sure hope so. If I'm going to have four kits again, what do you think you'll do?"

"Two's enough," Brackenfur sighed.

Sorreltail cuffed him gently in the ear. "I'll see you later, Brackenfur. I'm going to get friendly with Ferncloud."

Brackenfur purred and nodded.

_Great StarClan, am I psychic?_


	4. Chapter 2

"Hurry, hurry! Sorreltail's kits are coming!" Ferncloud shrieked. Sandstorm and Daisy, the other two queens, were shrieking as well.

Brackenfur was running around with a huge soaked moss, his jaws scrambling to lay them down in front of her. He finally sat down next to her, stroking her pelt with his tail. Her eyes were glazed and she was breathing heavily; her paws thrashed as she screeched several times. Brackenfur felt relieved. Several moons had passed since the news of Sorreltail's kits, and he had been wondering if they would ever come.

Jayfeather was next to her in an instant. He had a mouthful of herbs which he stuffed down Sorreltail's throat. She swallowed painfully, and then a spasm rippled through her body. Quickly, she drank some water from the moss and fell limp.

Brackenfur gasped.

Jayfeather must have sensed this too, for he stiffened, put his paw on her, and then yanked it back when she batted at him. "Don't worry; she was just resting." His eyes narrowed in amusement. "I guess she seems to be crabby right now."

Brackenfur continued to stroke her pelt but she batted at that too. Brackenfur purred as she growled, "Hey! Stop touching my pelt!" and watched as Jayfeather continued to put his paw on her and yank it back again.

"I'm guessing...three kits," Jayfeather announced. Maybe four, but if it's four, one's going to be incredibly small."

Brackenfur felt his chest tighten. Three or four kits again? What if two of them died like Molekit and Honeyfern? He watched in horror as Sorreltail's body gave another spasm. Three more came with that, and soon, four bundles of fur were lying next to her. One was literally as small as Brackenfur's claw.

"She's very healthy," Jayfeather muttered. "Or, how could both litters have four kits?"

Firestar poked his head in the nursery. "Oh, darn, I missed it!" he mewed, throwing his tail in the air. "Congratulations, Sorreltail. Brackenfur." He eyed the four kits. "Four! Sorreltail, that's wonderful! Four kits in both litters!" He padded over to Sandstorm, his mate, and twined his tail with hers. "We should have healthy kits like her, too."

Sorreltail managed a small nod, and then closed her eyes.

"She's sleeping," Jayfeather announced. Then, "Everyone clear out who's not a queen! She needs room!"

Brackenfur touched his nose to her fur and padded out of the nursery, waiting patiently at the front. Cats were arriving, congratulating him, and murmuring how healthy Sorreltail must be.  
"Four kits!" Dustpelt had mewed enviously. "Ferncloud just had two!"

Brackenfur smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks, Dustpelt, but this is Ferncloud's fifth litter, right?"

Dustpelt shrugged good-naturedly. "I haven't counted."


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: You probably know this, but I don't own Warriors or its characters. Anyway, the first two chapters were based on Brackenfur's point of view, now it's his kits' points of views. Okay. Enjoy!**

"Weeeeeeee!"

"Oomph! Mommmy! Rowankit pushed me!"

"Nuh-uh, you were just right there! And I was practicing hunting!"

"No! Rowankit, you're a liar!"

"Am not!"

"Shut up, will you, both of you?"

"No, you shut up, Sagekit!"

"Hey!"

A scuffle broke out between the two kits. Sorreltail nudged them. Her four kits, Rowankit, Sagekit, Sedgekit, and Honeykit, were nothing similar to Sandstorm's new kits. Rowankit was the large ginger tom, the same color as Brackenfur. Sagekit had white fur like Sorreltail's father, Whitestorm, who was dead now. Sedgekit was tortoiseshell-and-white like her mother, and Honeykit was the same color as Brackenfur, with golden dapples. She looked exactly like Sorreltail's other kit, Honeyfern, now in StarClan, except she was extremely small. At five moons old, she was only as big as one of Sorreltail's paws.

Rowankit jumped down on one of Sandstorm's kits, Icekit. Icekit was pure white-Sorreltail didn't know how that happened-and looked like one of ThunderClan's warriors, Icecloud. Icecloud had been pleased to have a kit named after her. Sandstorm's other kit's name was Kestrelkit, who was bright ginger like his father.

Icekit and Kestrelkit were calmly sitting down in a corner. When Rowankit jumped on the younger kitten, Sorreltail shrieked. "Stop, that!" She shot an apologetic look towards Sandstorm.

Rowankit looked up. Why was his mother so annoying? She didn't have to yell. Blah, blah, blah. Always telling him to groom himself and play kindly with his siblings. Well, Sagekit, Sedgekit, and Honeykit were boring! Bleh!

Rowankit could see Sandstorm's gentle gaze on him. She didn't seem mad. Sorreltail sighed and told the other queen, "I'm going straight back to the warrior's den after they become apprentices. I can't wait!"

Sandstorm nodded and purred. "Same here."

Rowankit padded up to her. "Can you be my mentor?" he pleaded.

Sandstorm chuckled kindly and meowed, "If Firestar allows it." Her green eyes seemed warm, and Rowankti thoguht that she was super nice. Nicer than Ferncloud, who was still nice, but overprotective of her kits. Her kits were almost six moons old, just a tiny bit older than him.

Their names were Ashkit and Rainkit, and both of them looked like her. But Ferncloud didn't let Rowankit come near them for some reason. She would always sweep her tail around them and tell them that they needed a nap.

Rowankit stuck his nose in the air and bounced towards Sorreltail. He snuggled close to her belly and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

"I now present to the Clan, Honeypaw, Sedgepaw, Sagepaw, and Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw felt ready to burst with pride. He was an apprentice! Now he could sleep next to Ferncloud's Ashpaw and Rainpaw without being shooed by the gentle gray she-cat. Now he had a mentor...sort of. Firestar hadn't mentioned their mentors. Rowanpaw realized that Sandstorm couldn't be his mentor because she was still a queen. Ashpaw had gotten Berrynose, and Rainpaw had gotten Brightheart. Who would he get?

"...And Rowanpaw, your mentor will be..."

What? Who were the others' mentors? They looked proud.

"Thornclaw!"

Rowanpaw felt ready to burst with pride. Thornclaw was one of his father's closest friends, being brothers. Thornclaw was Rowanpaw's kin! Rowanpaw bounded up to the golden brown warrior and touched noses with him. Thornclaw looked as happy as Rowanpaw did. They would be best friends!

Rowanpaw snorted inwardly. Why would a warrior like Thornclaw want to be his bets friend? He looked warily over at his siblings, who were now standing next to their mentors. Honeypaw had Mousewhisker, Sedgepaw had Squirrelflight, and Sagepaw had Leafpool. Rowanpaw cocked his head slightly. Leafpool used to be a medicien cat, he had heard, but she betrayed ThunderClan. Why was she here?

"Honeypaw! Sedgepaw! Sagepaw! Rowanpaw!" the Clan cheered.

Thornclaw followed Rowanpaw's gaze. "Leafpool's not that much of a betrayer," he whispered, and Rowanpaw almost jumped. "She chose to be with ThunderClan, instead of with her mate, who was in WindClan."

Rowanpaw nodded, but still was confused. Thornclaw led him gently to the apprentice's den. "Sleep. We'll have a new day tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 5

"Hello, young one. Welcome to ThunderClan as an apprentice."

Rowanpaw blinked his eyes open. A slender tortoiseshell was standing over him. "Who are you?" he asked. She was beautiful. She smelled good, too! And she wasn't much bigger than him. Was she an apprentice he didn't know?

She laughed. "I'm Spottedleaf, young one. Your ancestor from StarClan."

"You're dead?"

"I suppose you could say that," she sighed. "But do not worry, you are dreaming."

"I see."

Spottedleaf smiled gently, reminding Rowanpaw of Sandstorm's warm green gaze. Instead, Spottedleaf had amber eyes. They looked like pools of the sticky, warm stuff, and he wished he could jump into them. Spottedleaf let out a _mrrow _of laughter as if she could read his mind. Then she became serious.

"You're ThunderClan's only hope. You must spread this news around."

"What?" Rowanpaw shrieked. What the heck was she talkign about?

"The Dark Forest is going to attack."

"What Dark Forest? Is that some name of a cat or something? A Clan? Spottedleaf, help!"

The tortoiseshell was leaving.

"Don't leave me yet!"

SPottedleaf glanced at him gently. "Don't worry, sweet one. You'll know soon. Tell Firestar!" Her eyes softened when she mentioned the ginger leader's name, but then she shook her head. "I must leave now, Rowanpaw. Remember to tell Firestar!"

Rowanpaw shook his head, thrashing, but he awoke with Honeypaw biting his tail.

"Quit kicking me!"

"Sorry!" he squeaked. He scrambled out of the den and saw Thornclaw at the fresh-kill pile, beckoning for him to come over.

Perfect timing.

Rowanpaw raced over to Thornclaw. He guessed that Spottedleaf would want him to become the best warrior he could first.


End file.
